


Wake-Up Slap

by crookedspoon



Series: Dick or Treat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Breathplay, Face Slapping, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Sexual Content, Strangulation, Translation Available, Wife Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "You passed out on me, sweetheart." Jason grunts as Dick thrusts into him. "You can't do that before I'm done with you."Now with Chinese translation by thesoleil:http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=282988&mobile=2http://bailihanxiao.lofter.com/post/1f13ee83_12e5a7670





	Wake-Up Slap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LullabyDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyDance/gifts).



> Fills #521 "Lie to me." at slashthedrabble, which is pretty much in the whole setup.
> 
> With this ficlet, I'm breaking my streak of only posting fic that's longer than 2k that I've had going on this year. Guess I got tired of writing 10k of things that then don't turn out to work, which, granted was only the latest wifey fic I tried, but if you have several wifey fics in the making that are all in various stages of non-completion, it gets frustrating after a bit. That's when I turn back to my dependable friend: word count limits.

"Hey," Dick whispers softly, as if Jason had just woken up naturally, stirring and stretching, blinking his eyes open sleepily – and not with a vicious sting on his cheek, "you're back."

He kisses Jason just as softly, even as he twists the pearl necklace back into the bruises ringing Jason's neck.

"You passed out on me, sweetheart." Jason grunts as Dick thrusts into him. "You can't do that before I'm done with you."

"Guess I got bored enough to check out when you didn't hurry up, _honey,"_ Jason says the moment Dick lets him breathe again. It's not an easy feat with Dick being determined to make him gasp with every snap of his hips.

"Mouthy wife," Dick says with a wide and not completely comforting grin. His thumb grazes Jason's Adam's apple. "You know, perhaps I _should_ let you pass out more often and fuck you while you're out. You're nice and soft that way, and most importantly: you're quiet, the way a good wife should be."

Dick's hand squeezes Jason's necklace against his throat. The pearls crunch like marbles as they slide against each other.

"Don't worry, babe," he says in between one soulful kiss and the next. "I'll make sure to wake you again when it's time for you to clean us up."

Jason feels the impact of the slap this time, not just the tingling aftermath, and he'd have sucked in a breath had he been able to. As it is, his lungs are straining on empty. He's gaping like a fish, blinking as his eyes are wanting to roll backwards, when Dick loosens his hold. The pure rush of being able to breathe again is one of the greatest there is. Combine that with getting fucked by the most gorgeous man he knows and Jason is fucking blissful right now.

"God, darling, you're doing me in," Dick says as if he were the one whose breath had been stolen. With a gurgling noise, he buries his teeth into the bruises on Jason's neck and surrenders to his orgasm.

It's good for as long as he's shuddering against Jason but the moment he relaxes, Jason grows tense. It's the same moment that overwhelming urge to bolt makes itself known. Dick has noticed Jason's penchant for leaving the second things cool off and has taken to tormenting him in ever new and creative ways.

Or sometimes not so creative ways.

"I could go for some big crunchy salad right now," he says while sucking more bruises into Jason's neck. "How about you, Jay?"

"You're breaking character while you're still inside me? Gross, Dick."

"Now you're breaking character. As long as you're lying in this bed – and under me, no less – I still consider you my wife."

Jason hates that smug grin that Dick is sporting.

"So, are you gonna make us dinner? You know, as my wife."

"You really enjoy this game, don't you?"

Dick hums. "So much. It's why I married you in the first place."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pokémon move #358, as per Dick or Treat challenge directive ;)
> 
> Feel free to suggest a few more moves and/or pairings, if you wanna. I have a few slots free. No guarantees, though. ([Move list here](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_moves).)


End file.
